The Lone Soldier
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: Alex is at SAS training camp for two years. Alex can easily handle K-unit's new member Rat, but MI6 says he can't fight back. When Alex finally can't take it, he attacks Rat. Was that K-unit that saw the whole thing? Oh no, not good!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Soldier**

**The Lone Soldier**

**Just to let you all know, I am not British so if I get anything, sorry!**

**My sister Ally says ****I don't own anything****. Darn.**

Alex trudged through the murky water of the SAS camp. His feet and legs felt like they went for a thousand mile walk, then been pulverized by a kicked by a 200 pound man a million times. Better yet, that's what did happen. He was forced to walk a twenty mile course with a 50 pound bag and then was asked kindly, to face Wolf in hand-to-hand combat. And Wolf, noticing that Alex's legs were cut up from all the thorns in the forest, used this to his advantage and kick Alex in the legs.

After Alex lost, because there was no way for him to beat Wolf in the state he was in, he was once again asked ever so kindly, to swim through the disgusting lake. When he was done with that, he was allowed to get a hour long water break, which to Alex, made him want to throw up. He never wanted to see water again in his life after swimming in the damn lake.

Even if he detested seeing water, he didn't decline the offer to go relax for a little bit. Panting from the walk up the hill, (of course K-unit's hut had to be the farthest away from his current location,) he arrived at the run down cabin that contained Alex's most hated people on earth- the evil K-unit members, and the most lethal of all, Rat.

Alex cringed at the thought of the man. He was an unusual man with hateful brown eyes and a devilish smile. His cloths were also always tidy, which was a nearly impossible task when you where in a dirt filled camp. He was very muscular and used that to get Alex at every chance he got. He never seemed to let Alex off the hook for anything. It was always Alex's fault whenever K-unit completed a task one second to late. When in reality, it was Rat's fault for tripping on the hidden trip wire.

Trying to lose the thoughts of the lethal man, he walked into the cabin. Cold glares were sent his way when he entered, Rat's being the hardest of all. Ignoring the icy glares, he walked to his bed at the end of the room. He was, however, delayed by Rat's foot, that, ever so slightly, moved right to where Cub was walking.

Now, Alex had plenty of time to move out of the way. He saw Rat move faster then any normal person could. He was, once again, asked nicely to pretend to be a normal kid when he was faced with the members of K-unit. MI6 knew that Alex could take them all down in five seconds flat. They wanted him to, but, they also had to make sure that no one knew about there secret weapon. He was trained alone and was not allowed to talk to any other soldiers. They only reason he trained with K-unit once in a while was to keep image alive. He was supposed to lose every single time.

Alex pretended to trip on the man's foot, sending him hard into the ground. Once again ignoring the loud laughter of the other people in the room, he winced and got back up, heading to his bed. Even if it was faked, it still hurt like hell. His ribs where hurt from extensive training with some of the best soldiers in the world. He was never allowed to let out on complaint or sit down. Every second was to learn something new. He finally made it to his bed and laid down, letting out a small puff of air when his legs were allowed to take a rest. He closed his eyes in exhaustion.

The relaxing was short lived. His team mates used every second to either torture him either physically or mentally. Apparently today, was mentally. "Hey, Double – O – Nothing," Alex cringed at the nickname. "How was training today. I bet it was quite . . . wonderful. Don't you think, Snake."

Snake was too caught up in reading one of the SAS textbooks to pay attention to Rat's rant about Alex. "Whatever you say, Rat." He muttered while turning a page.

Alex was quite tired of Rat at that second. He was being a jerk and a down right bastard. "Why don't you shut your pot hole and go bother some one else for once." Alex regretted saying it the second he did. All the people in the room looked up at him in disbelief.

"What did you say to me?" Rat demanded. He threateningly got out of his bunk and walked over to Alex. Alex sat up when he came close.

Now Alex, seeing things far scarier then the man in front of him, didn't even look away. He, rather, gave him an icy glare back.

"Why don't you go shut you effing pot hole, and annoy some else." Alex said in a mocking tone. He then pointed to the door. "I would gladly kick you out of here and explain to the sergeant how a _school boy_ kicked you arse."

Rat's face showed a great amount of shock, but then laughed. "I _dare_ you to try it." The others gave each other worried glances. Of course, they didn't like Alex, but they didn't want Rat to kill Cub. They would have to explain what happened.

Alex shrugged. "You'd be a waste of my time." Alex said seriously. Alex then laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Rat's face became angrier then K-unit ever saw him. Without even thinking about it, Rat tried to slap Alex in the face. Before K-unit's eyes, they saw the Cub- a small and skinny school boy- jump up from his bed and grab Rat's hand and twist it to the left, making Rat cry out in pain and fall to the floor grabbing his wrist.

"Pathetic." Alex muttered. "All you are is bark and no play."

With another cry of rage, Rat got up from his position and tried to punch Alex in the stomach. Alex reacted without thinking and once again blocked Rat's hand and punched him in the stomach. Rat made a pain filled cry and wrapped his hand around his ribs.

Alex smirked at him. "I suggest you get out of here before I kick you ass to America." He said with a pretty good fake American accent.

Rat looked at him, almost calculating how Alex got so good in one day, then ran at him again. He looked like some kind of angry elephant try to squish a small spider. He was trying to either block Alex, or attack him. Every time he got close, Alex manged to block it and send Rat closer to the door. Of Alex's moment of hesitation, Rat manged to get a good kick to Alex's chest. Alex cried out a little, but manged to kick Rat in the chest, sending him falling through the door way.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Alex yelled before slamming the door in his face. He then, slowly, turned around to face the rest of the members. Alex would have laughed if the situation was on TV. K-units mouth's were hanging open in a complete 'O'. They were opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water.

"What?" He asked in a innocent voice.

Eagle, the dramatic one, then fell one his knees and bowed up and down. "We're not worthy, we're not worthy. . ." He chanted.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the man but his eyes fell on Wolf. Wolf knew about his missions. He must have realized why Alex was actually here, right? Alex guessed that Wolf just played along to look good. To the great shock of Alex, Wolf began to clap. "I've been waiting for ages to do that. You did me a favor." He said before sitting on his bed behind him.

It was then Alex's turn to look like a fish out of water. "W-w- what?"

Wolf then raised an eyebrow at the teen. "Look, Cub. We hated the man as much as you. We just didn't want to get binned for injuring your own team mate." Wolf chuckled lightly. "God, that was priceless." He muttered while smiling.

Getting over his shock, he finally found his voice. "You wanted him binned?" He asked. He was a mildly shocked to hear this. Alex thought that all of K-unit hated him. He was only mildly shocked because does any one really like a guy who is a git the whole time. He was also a little angry. How could they leave him alone to deal with Rat?

Wolf rolled his eyes a spoke some-what mockingly. "We would have killed you if you hurt any other team mate."

"Then why didn't you stop him? Why did you leave him to me?"

Snake answered before Wolf. "Look, Cub." He began uncomfortably. "In all honesty we don't want you here. You're a kid, and kids don't belong here. You should be home with your parents."

"That could lead to some problems." He muttered darkly. It seems that Alex said this a bit to loudly. K-unit gave each other nervous glances.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked the teen. Alex didn't like he wanted to talk anymore about it. He silently glided to his bed, grabbed a towel and went off into the showers. Five seconds later, K-unit heard the showers going.

"What did you think he meant." Eagle asked. For once outside of a mission, Eagle seemed to be in deep thought. K-unit would have told a joke about it if it wasn't such a serious time.

"Maybe he just meant that his parent are away?" Snake suggest weakly. Wolf almost hit him for suggesting something so stupid.

"Really, Snake. It's been three months since the kids been here. Why would his parent be away for that long?"

Snake threw his arms in the air. "Then say it Wolf! We all know the reason he is here!"

And, deep down, everyone knew it. There was no other reason why a child was a SAS training camp. The teenager was a spy. And, probably, one of the best ones there was.

"He's a spy." Wolf finally said. As soon as he said it, he felt a huge weight come off his shoulders. It was not only him who knew that Cub was a spy. Maybe they could fix it.

"And we can't do anything about it." Wolf muttered darkly after thinking about it. Snake also knew this. It might have been the only reason they never talked about it.

"There has to be something we can do about it." Eagle said desperately.

Wolf ran his hands through his hair. "Please, Eagle, I would love to hear any ideas you have. Use your mind for once and give us any ideas you have to help Cub!"

Eagle had no time to defend himself or even shoot out any ideas, because, just then, Alex came out with only his pants on, his bullet wound was plain in sight.

**-five minutes before-**

"How could I be so stupid!" Alex asked out loud. MI6 was going to kill him when they found about what he did to Rat. Even with K-unit on his side, they could send him on a mission. The thought made Alex skin crawl. He couldn't afford a mission right now, not with all the injuries he had.

The first problem was his chest. His bullet wound was suffering so much. Every time he was hit even near it, it sent huge amounts of pain through his body. He couldn't handle any enemies hurting him.

Taking off his shirt was pain strikingly slowly. With all of the other injuries it hurt even to move a little. Finally getting his shirt off, he looked down. He almost threw up. His chest a sickly purple and blue. Around the disgusting blue was a painful looking red. He had burn marks on his shoulders and a knife mark going straight down his stomach.

With a frown he got out his pill bottle. He usually never used it but when Rat kicked him right on the wound, it was extremely painful to even move a little. It was a miracle that Alex was still awake. Popping the pill bottle, he put two in his mouth and quickly got a drink of water from the sink. He frowned when he felt the pills go down his throat. He hadn't had them for a few months. Why all of a sudden did he feel the need to take them?

Shaking his head, he looked for his tee shirt. looking around for a while, he realized that he must have forgotten it. Knowing K-unit, they were usually gone by now to train more while Alex got to relax. At least MI6 gave him that little pleasure. He finally walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing that came to his mind when he saw that his unit was still there, was, "Shit." Which he accidentally said out loud.

luckily, K-unit was to busy gawking at his chest to hear him. Alex didn't really know what to do. He couldn't pretend that they didn't see it, that would cause more problems then solutions. He decided to go the sarcastic root.

"So, do you guys think that I could be a model?" He asked with a glare. K-unit was still unable to get themselves together.

"How- what- huh?" Eagle stuttered.

Snake, for once, was able to gain his composer back first. "What the _hell _happened?" He yelled.

Alex shrugged as if it was nothing. "I got shot."

"And someone kicked your arse while they were at it!" Wolf said with wide eyes.

Alex ignored this and walked to his suitcase, calmly pulling out a shirt. He was, however, delayed by Eagle who made a break for it and grabbed the whole suit case and shirt out of Alex's hand.

"Now that," Alex growled. "Was unnecessary." He stood there uncertainly. He was unable to cover himself and stop K-unit from gawking at him. For once in two years, he was uncertain of how to get out of a situation.

"Give me back my shirt." He said in a icy voice.

K-unit _almost _jumped out of their skin when they heard their _little _Cub gave them such a evil glare. It might have been better then Wolf's. "Easy their, Cub." Snake said with his hands raised in a 'I'm innocent' way. "We just want to help."

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed. "Since when did you ever want to help?"

Alex left the question hanging in the air. With a sinking feeling, K-unit realized how correct Alex was. Were they really that bad to Alex? This sent pangs of guilt through Wolf. How could he have not seen it?

"Look, _Alex." _Wolf saw Alex head snap quickly to Wolf. _has he really never heard his real name in that long? _"We're just trying to figure you out. We want to help me."

Alex laughed darkly. "Like have haven't heard that before." He whispered. He realized what he had said and quickly change the subject. "Give me back my stuff." He repeated.

With a shriek of fear from Eagle, He threw it to Wolf. Wolf was unsurprisingly, not ready. Alex slowly saw the suitcase rolling in the air then crash to the ground, everything falling out with it.

Random pencils and pens went everywhere. Only two normal set of cloths fell onto the floor. There was a strange smashing sound of glass and then the last thing fell slowly onto the floor. It was a photograph K-unit realized. The were unable to see it however. Eagle went for it but Alex was faster. He was just about to grabbed it when Wolf lightly (he didn't want to hurt Alex.) pushed Alex back. What he forgot was about was Alex's already bruised chest. He might have pushed Alex lightly, but it still hurt like hell to Alex. With a pain filled cry, he feel to the floor clutching his chest.

What happened next made Wolf's heart stop. Alex started coughing up blood.

**Wow! I'm on a role with Fan Fictions! And cliff hangers. Lol. So I don't really know if I want to continue this**. **It took so much time and I not sure if I like the results. So help me out with this one. Was it a little different then others? Should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**See that little blue thing that says 'review this chapter,' click on it if you want another chapter! I don't care if it's a one worded review! Just do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me: "Haha, Ally! I finally own the rights to Alex Rider!" **

**Ally (sister): "Oh, yeah! Where are they?"**

**Me: *Mumbles something under my breath.***

**Ally: "I didn't catch that."**

**Me: "Zack ate them."**

**Ally: *Stops smiling smugly.* "Our Dog!"**

**Me: "The very same."**

**Ally: "DARN! We could have been rich!"**

**Me: *Shakes head and sobs.* "Who cares about the money! I just wanted Alex."**

**Ally: *Gives me a funny look and walks off.***

**Me: *Still crying like an idiot.*  
><strong>

**Chapter two  
><strong>

_Wolf was pacing up and down in the hall way, once in a while talking a glance at the door, waiting for the Snake and the one of the doctors to come and tell Wolf the news of Alex. Wolf was to distraught to think about anything else except the kid. He couldn't get the image of Cub bleeding out of his head. _

_He started to panicked. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't just sit there and wait for news of Cub, it was going to drive him crazy. Without even telling Eagle about his plan, he rushed into the room._

_What met him there was never going to leave Wolf. Alex was in a small and restless sleep, tossing a turning every time someone touched him. A heart monitor was set up, beeping every second, and Wolf realized with a jolt that it was going way to fast to be normal. Alex suddenly woke up in a little and coughed up a surprisingly huge amount of blood. Doctors, including Snake, became panicked. They were getting the paddles ready. _

_Wolf watched horror struck as the heart monitor suddenly gave out a long beeeeeep. Blood was rushing to Wolf's head, he could not hear, only watch as Snake put the paddles to Alex chest and sent electricity to Alex non-beating heart. Alex jumped up a little, but fell limp again._

_Snake tried again and again, but not one thing worked. With a impassive face, Snake turned his head to the clock and said Cub's time to death. _

_Snake then slowly turned his head to Wolf. Wolf stepped back when he saw how angry Snake was. "You killed him, Wolf! You should have helped him!" He yelled. Snake looked to Alex's body, showing Alex's still form._

_Wolf's breathing was coming in short breaths. Was it really his fault that Cub died? His mind was telling him that he couldn't have done anything anyway, Cub was to far gone. But his heart was screaming at him, telling him how wrong he was._

_His eyes fell on the limp Alex. He was somehow still life looking. His face was set in pain still. Wolf watched as the doctors put a sheet over him. It was over. Alex was dead._

"_WOLF!" Snake screamed at him. "_Wolf!" Wolf realized that it was somehow clear then before. He felt a small stabbed of pain in his ribs. Wolf leaped out of the chair and got into a fighting position, putting his fist in front of the attacker.

Snake was faced above him. He had a very small smile on his face and his heads up in the air. Wolf noticed how a small drop of sweat was running down his neck. He must have dreamed Alex's death. Wolf's heart was still pounding in his chest, threatening to come out of his body.

Snake must have seen the expression on his face. "He'll be ok. He's a strong kid." Snake reassured him and maybe himself.

Wolf nodded slightly still trying to get over his dream. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Snake seemed to be thinking about it. His face went into a emotionless mask. "I think he was poisoned." Snake whispered.

Wolf couldn't help but agree. After dragging Cub to the medic. Cub kept muttering things like pills and heart. Cub must have put two and two together and realized that his medication (Wolf was furious when he found out that Cub only took a pill when he needed. MI6 apparently didn't want him to become addicted.) was spiked. Wolf had to give a props for the kid. He was still able to tell them his ideas even when he was hurt. It was pretty damn amazing.

Just then, a doctor came out of Cub's room. He was sweating and breathing heavily from running around. He looked around, then spotted K-unit sitting in the lobby. He slowly walked up to them a frown on his face.

K-unit immediately shot up and gave the doctor his full attention. The doctor didn't bother giving his name. He could tell that they just wanted to know if Alex Rider was still alive. "He'll . . . be ok." Wolf nearly jumped in joy when he heard the news, but the doctor wasn't done. "Ok is not even close to what the kid is going through. Apparently," The doctor muttered darkly, "His _employers _put him in the hardest training exercise. He had three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and don't even get me started on his chest."

"What about the bullet wound?" Snake asked quietly. Snake didn't even want to think about the poor kid's back. Not with all the scars.

"I can't tell you much. The teen's 'guardian' don't want the information public. I can tell you, however, that the medication he was on, was filled with a seriously high dose of Acetaminophen."

"No." Snake muttered.

"What?" Eagle asked nervously.

"Large amounts of acetaminophen can cause liver failure, kidney damage, lung damage, and ultimately death. It is really important to properly dose acetaminophen, especially for minors. If someone poisoned Cub, he must have known that Alex was on some kind of pain killer."

"Well at least someone knows how bad this is." The doctor said.

"We have to talk to Cub's employers." Wolf said.

"And how in god's name are we going to do that, Wolf! The kid's probably got level ten clearance or something!" Snake yelled, once again running his hands through his hair.

"I might be able to help." The doctor whispered. He beckoned to K-unit to stay quiet. "The kid has a cell phone in his suit case. The pass code is 1625687. Don't ask how I know that, I could get fired for saying _patient confidentiality_." The doctor continued with a very serious face. "Do **not** call them. They would send the kid to another location in a heart beat. Go to them."

The doctor leaned back, giving them a smile. "Cub should wake up in two hours." He said, then turned around to go back to Cub's room.

"I guess we go and look for that cell phone." Snake said.

"We finally get to look at that photograph!" Eagle said, trying to lighten the mode. But no one felt like smiling. They all had a bad feeling in their guts, and it was about one teenage spy and what his life is really like.

**Meanwhile...**

Alex was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Pain was spreading through his body like wildfire. The poison must have interfered with his nervous system sending signals to the brain that something was wrong, which was completely off. It felt like his body was at war with it self.

With a groan, he put his hand on his head and realized that it was oddly warm. Alex realized that he must have a fever. He cursed himself. What idiot takes medication that he hasn't taken in two months. He once again rolled on his side to try (in vain) to ease the pain. He couldn't help but think of Rat. What was the crazy bastard doing right now? 'probably looking through my stuff' Alex thought darkly. Alex really hoped that they didn't somehow figure out Alex pass code for his phone. Everything was on it, including his former guardians numbers.

Alex would never forget the day that he went back to MI6 for help.

_"We had a deal, Alex." Blunt said. Alex looked up at the hard eyes of Alan Blunt. He couldn't help but see the glint of __happiness in Blunt's eyes when Alex said that he was leaving the Pleasure. _

_"Look," Alex said coldly. "I will give anything for you if you just keep the rest of the Pleasure's safe."_

_Blunt raised his eyebrows. "Anything?" He question__ed._

_"Just keep Sabina safe." He whispered. "Please."_

_Alex saw Blunt smile, and Alex knew that he was never going to see Sabina again._

**Meanwhile...**

"Damn kid!." Rat yelled out angrily. "I'll kill him for this!" Rat was currently standing in the SAS forest, holding his now extremely bruised stomach and a water bottle. He wanted so badly to go kick the little shit's face a couple of times and see what he said after that. He couldn't help wondering how the kid got so rebellious in one day.

He suddenly lashed out at a random tree. He would get the kid for this, but first he had to go back to his cabin* and tell MI6 about it. After all, Rat thought with a sneer, being a double agent was very hard work. Working with MI6 was a huge pain. Working with SCORPIA was _very _rewarding. Rat still couldn't believe his luck. Being placed in the SAS was pretty lucky, but being in the same unit that his target was in, was beyond luck.

Oh, yes. Rat would get back at Alex Rider and he was going to make sure it was going to be very painful for Alex. With deep laughter, he went back to his cabin.

**Meanwhile...**

"Did anyone find it?" Snake asked. They've been searching for forty-five minutes. They checked the suit case and made sure not to touch the photograph. Snake figured that if they wanted to help Cub, they first had to leave his personal things alone. The cell phone was different. They were trying to help Alex, not disturb his life. Well, that's at least what made Wolf think that it was ok.

Wolf still couldn't believe how much the teen went through. Why didn't he tell someone? "Nothing!" Wolf called out angrily. He was currently looking under Cub's bed which, Wolf found, has tons of pencils and, oddly, yo-yos. He also found a small medical kit. When Wolf looked closer he saw small drops of blood. Wolf was alarmed to think about how many times the kid used it. It has been three months he's been here.

"I got it!" Eagle suddenly yelled. He held up a ordinary flip phone, triumphantly waving it in the air with a huge smirk on his face.

"Where was it?" Snake asked, looking at the normal flip phone and twisting it over in his hand.

"One of the floor boards were lose." Eagle muttered looking at the phone like it was going to explode, which it might of if it was Cub's spy phone.

"Damn, that kid is good." Wolf said.

Snake laughed dryly. "Just like a perfect spy."

No one commented. What was there to say? Carefully and very slowly, Snake opened the phone. The screen lite up, and then it spoke aloud.

"Pass code." It demanded. Wolf's heart was pounding. If this thing could tell Cub's voice apart, what were they going to do?

Snake looked around and noticed that no one else wanted to try, so with a some-what steady voice he said the numbers.

The phone made a odd beeping noise then said, "Correct. Sending distressed signal to MI6." K-unit watched with wide eyes as the phone then shut down.

"Oh shit." Wolf muttered.

"I think he has level ten clearance." Eagle said. He received two slaps on the back of the head.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alan," Mrs Jones said, holding up a small paper. "Alex used his cell phone." Alan finally looked up from his desk. His emotionless face looked up at Mrs. Jones.

"What do you want me to do." He snapped. Mrs. Jones could tell that he was cracking under the stress of MI6's work load. But she doesn't give mercy to a monster that uses kids for his own gain.

Mrs. Jones gave him a glare. "I was wondering if I should kill you or go to Alex and let him kill you." She said seriously.

Blunt raised an eyebrow. He looked at Mrs. Jones closely. "What I meant was go check on him." He said patiently.

Mrs. Jones once again gave him a glare. "It wasn't him who sent it." She said.

This time, Blunt looked interested. He went up to her and grabbed the paper, quickly skimming it. "A soldier name Snake?"

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes. "One of the men in Alex's unit." She informed him.

"You think they found out." It was not a question but a statement, but Mrs. Jones nodded anyway.

"If they found out, Alex probably hurt that man, Rat. I warned you not to put that man in his unit."

Blunt waved it off. "What I want to know is how they found the cell phone. Alex wouldn't have hide it in plain sight."

Jones stared at him with a slightly open mouth. "You care about his spy skills at a time like this! What about his identity!"

Once again, Blunt waved it off. "We just give them OSA's and send Alex somewhere else."

Mrs. Jones gave her boss a disgusted glare. "He's not a weapon! He's a boy! Send him to school!"

Blunt smiled. Mrs. Jones was alarmed to see a look in his eyes. "We have a deal."

"Alex was desperate! His new guardians were killed because we didn't protect them! It's our fault that he's here now!'

"I'm keeping the girl hidden. That's the deal. No excepts, no refunds."

"I'll quit." Mrs. Jones threatened half-heartily. She already knew that that was impossible, she just wanted to confirm it.

Alan laughed. "I guess Alex will just have no allies here then."

With a defeated look, she walked out of the office.

Mrs. Jones was in a tight spot. Either save Alex, or let Alex's sister die. She couldn't do both. She couldn't get the image of Alex's last visit out of her head. She couldn't get over how defeated he looked. He's eyes were scary. Dead, emotionless.

Mrs. Jones suddenly had an idea. If she could hide Alex, maybe Alex could hide Sabina. With a smile, she starting forming the plan in her mind. She only need one more thing and that thing, was gadgets, tons of them. She walked out of the Royal and General, getting ready to go get Alex.

**Meanwhile...**

"I think we should turn the phone back on." Snake eyed the phone like it was going to self explode, like the the movies.

Eagle put up his hands. "_You_ can blow you arse off, just make sure _I'm_ on the other side of the room."

Wolf couldn't decide between hitting Eagle for being so cowardly, or running into the corner with him. Making a face he went with the harder route. "Why do you want to turn it on?"

"To see what else is on it."

"What in god's name would be on it?"

Snake shrugged. "It's better then nothing. And I can't stand sitting here doing nothing and waiting for MI bloody 6 to get here."

Wolf put his face in his hands. After a while, he looked up. "Turn it on."

"See ya!" Eagle tried running for the door, but Wolf grabbed him by the shirt and stopped him. "Sit." He commanded. With a whine, Eagle sat down on the bed.

Snake, ever so slowly, opened the cell phone again. Wolf cringed a little when the light came back on. They waited for the voice to come back on but nothing happened.

Snake gave a confused look at Wolf, who only shrugged in response. "Maybe it was only a one time thing."

Eagle let out a long breath. "I'm just glad we didn't blow up." He muttered.

"Should we continue?" Snake asked staring at the phone.

Wolf didn't know what to do. Either he looked for something on the phone, and maybe help Alex. Or leave the phone alone, and pretend nothing happened. He couldn't get over his dream. It would be his fault if Alex died. He didn't do anything for the kid, even when he knew about the missions.

Finally deciding, he nodded his head. "Yes."

**THANKS YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I means so much to me! Sorry this took so long. I tried to make it three thousands words and longer then the other one but I don't think I can keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**QUESTIONS:  
><strong>

**I tried to make some parts that were dramatic a little funny with Eagle. How did I do?  
><strong>

**Was this better then the first chapter or worse?**

**What do you think about Rat? What do you think he is going to do? I bet no one saw that coming huh.**

**What's on the phone? Maybe it's nothing. You never know.**

**What do you think will happen?**

**_Cookie for anyone who answers one of the questions. I will dedicate the next chapter to anyone who gets on the of the questions right._**

**REALLY IMPORTANT! I really need a_ beta_. I never did that before so you would have to help me through it. IF anyone is interested, please PM me. THANKS.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! PLEASE KEEP IT UP. If I didn't get so many reviews, i wouldn't have updated so fast! THANKS AGAIN!  
><strong>


End file.
